After Story
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak saat itu, dan sudah tiga bulan ini hubungan kami berjalan. Tak ada perubahan di antara kami, baik sebelum atau saat kami jadian. Huh, dia masih sama seperti dulu. Selalu membuatku kesal, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak karena aku juga menikmati sikapnya itu. Aneh? Aku juga merasakannya. / Sequel Don't Take Her!


_Drrrt! Drrrrttt! _Shinn Asuka mengambil ponselnya dari saku _blazer_ kremnya. _'Kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan Kaa-san, Stella tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu! Camkan itu baik-baik, Shinn Asuka-san! ,'_

"Hmmph! Hahaha, dasar gadis bodoh." Laki-laki itu menatap ke luar _café_.

Ia menghela napas seraya menyangga dagu.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukan bocah se-_overprotective_ seperti dia, Cagalli?"

Shinn tersenyum tipis lalu menunduk.

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yohiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After Story**

**Rate : T (maybe?)**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Pairing : AsuCaga**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, GaJe, Abal, dsb.**

**Summary : **Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak saat itu, dan sudah tiga bulan ini hubungan kami berjalan. Tak ada perubahan di antara kami, baik sebelum atau saat kami jadian. Huh, dia masih sama seperti dulu. Selalu membuatku kesal, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak karena aku juga menikmati sikapnya itu. Aneh? Aku juga merasakannya. / Sequel **Don't Take Her!**

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap_. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati dirinya yang tengah duduk. "Maaf, lama menunggu." Shinn menoleh dan menemukan sosok Cagalli tepat berada di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum pada gadis itu seraya berdiri. "Aku juga baru datang kok. Silahkan duduk, Cagalli," kata Shinn dengan nada sopan dan terkesan formal.

"Tolong, jangan terlalu formal padaku, Shinn."

"Seperti yang kau inginkan, _Hime_." Shinn terkekeh.

Wajah Cagalli agak tertekuk mendengar panggilan dari laki-laki itu.

"Wajahmu jadi jelek, kalau cemberut begitu," ejeknya sambil duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Biarin." Gadis yang juga masih memakai seragam sekolah itu ikut duduk tepat di hadapan Shinn lalu memanggil seorang pelayan. "Aku pesan jus jeruk dan _pancake_ satu," katanya saat seorang pelayan mendekati meja mereka. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada Shinn yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya sedari tadi. "Aku risih jika dipandangi seperti itu, Shinn," tegur Cagalli.

Shinn tersenyum. "Sudah tiga bulan berlalu, kau berubah menjadi Cagalli yang kukenal lagi."

"..."

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini, Cagalli," kata Shinn seraya menyandarkan bahunya ke kursi.

Cagalli hanya bisa memalingkan wajah tanpa menyahuti perkataan laki-laki itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Ada apa kau mengajakku ketemuan di _café_?" tanya Cagalli, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kedua tangan Shinn menggapai tangan kiri Cagalli. Hal itu tentu saja membuat gadis itu terkejut namun hanya bisa diam. "Aku ingin membicarakan semua yang sudah terjadi secara baik-baik. Aku... juga takkan mengikutimu lagi karena sekarang sudah ada _dia_ di sampingmu. Walau aku tahu ini berat, tapi asal bisa melihatmu bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku," kata Shinn seraya tersenyum.

"Shinn..."

"Aku juga merasa sudah tak pantas lagi untuk berdiri di sampingmu."

"..." Tatapan iba Cagalli tertuju pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Hei! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!" kesal Shinn.

"Kau masih pantas berada di sampingku sebagai sahabat, Shinn."

Laki-laki berambut hitam pekat itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Jika aku terus berada di sampingmu dan sekitarmu, rasa bersalahku atas kejadian di masa lalu akan terus menghantuiku. Aku juga tak mau melihatmu ketakutan jika bertemu denganku."

"Sekarang aku sudah mulai terbiasa denganmu."

"Tapi tidak untukku."

"Kenapa? Kau... masih mempunyai perasaan itu?" tanya Cagalli lirih.

Seorang pelayang datang membawa pesanan Cagalli lalu segera pergi menjauh karena datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Terlebih atmosfer seram yang keluar dari sekitar tubuh Shinn dan _deathglare _darinya yang langsung membuat pelayan itu pergi. Laki-laki itu menghela napas seraya berujar, "Dulu, aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Jika kau tidak menerimaku dan memberikanku kesempatan lagi, aku akan pergi lalu melupakanmu. Tapi semua itu terasa berat bagiku."

Genggaman tangan Shinn terlepas setelahnya.

Cagalli terdiam seraya meminum jus pesanannya.

"Aku ingin tanya padamu."

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil memakan satu sendok pancake.

Shinn ikut memakan _creeps_ yang dipesannya. "Kenapa Stella selalu _over _padamu?"

Yang ditanya mengernyit. "_Over?_ Stella? Kalian sudah bertemu? Kapan?"

"Maksudku, dia terlalu _overprotective_ padamu melebihi Kira. Bahkan sampai sekarang, anak itu selalu mencurigaiku jika aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku mengikutimu ke panti. Saat bertemu waktu itu saja, dia memukul pipiku. Dan hei! Jangan tertawa, Cagalli!" Wajah Shinn terlihat memerah begitu melihat Cagalli tertawa pelan. Lambat laun, senyum mampir di wajah laki-laki itu. "Sudah lama aku tak melihat tawamu," gumamnya.

"—hahaha-ha-ha... A-apa!?"

"Teruslah tertawa seperti itu."

_Bletak!_

Ringisan dari mulut Shinn terdengar begitu kepalanya dijitak oleh si mantan.

"_Baka_! Aku ini masih waras tahu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya pun tertawa pelan mengingat tingkah mereka barusan.

"Hahaha, kau tahu, aku jadi teringat sewaktu kita seperti ini dulu," kata Shinn.

Cagalli tertawa sambil menutupi sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan kiri.

_Tes. Tes._

Iris mata _ruby_ milik Shinn Asuka sedikit melebar saat melihat air mata keluar dari kelopak mata Cagalli dan turun ke pipinya. "C-Cagalli? Kenapa menangis? H-hei! Sudah kubilang 'kan dari awal, kalau kau belum siap untuk menemuiku, kau bisa membatalkannya kemarin," kata Shinn dengan nada panik.

"_Baka_!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku ini bodoh, tidak sepintar dirimu, Cagalli."

"Kau tahu, dulu aku selalu memikirkan kalau dirimu adalah orang yang akan bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku, Shinn." Cagalli menghapus air matanya walau air mata itu masih saja turun ke pipinya. "Aku juga tidak pernah berpikiran kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini."

"Tapi semua itu sudah berlalu, Cagalli. Aku sadar itu."

Gadis itu menghapus air matanya lagi. "Ya."

"Sekarang, orang yang akan bersamamu hingga ajal menjemputmu adalah Athrun."

"..."

Shinn menatap ke luar jendela seraya mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja. _Jangan ikut menangis, Shinn. Kuatkan hatimu, _perintahnya dalam hati. "Kalau Athrun tahu kita bicara berdua saja seperti ini, bagaimana reaksinya, ya? Haha." Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan untuk menghibur Cagalli supaya tidak menangis lagi.

Cagalli menunduk dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Cagalli, aku berharap dia bisa membahagiakanmu dan menjagamu."

"I hope so."

_Srak_. "Aku masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," pamit Shinn sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Eh? Padahal kita baru ngobrol." Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya.

Rasa gemas menyergap hati Shinn, langsung saja ia menepuk pelan kepala Cagalli dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku harus mengurus kepindahanku ke luar negeri, pembuatan pasporku juga katanya selesai hari ini," kata Shinn.

"A-apa? Ke luar negeri?" Cagalli tampak syok mendengarnya.

"Kedua orang tuaku memintaku untuk ikut pindah ke Rusia dan tinggal di sana untuk lima tahun ke depan. Sebenarnya sih, aku malas ke sana, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dipaksa orang tua."

"Ooh."

Shinn meninggalkan uangnya di atas meja dan berjalan mendekati si mantan kekasih.

Kedua mata Cagalli terus menatap wajah Shinn dengan pandangan kecewa.

Hei! Mata itu tak bisa berbohong, kan?

Laki-laki itu berjongkok tepat di samping Cagalli yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Ini yang _terakhir_, apa boleh?"

Yang ditanya tak merespon saat wajah Shinn mendekat. _Cup_. Ciuman darinya mendarat di pipi kanan Cagalli. Gadis itu memejamkan mata untuk beberapa detik ketika Shinn menciumnya. Selalu, selalu di pipi. Kenangan-kenangan saat mereka jadian kini berputar di benak Cagalli. Kehangatannya, tatapannya lembutnya, perhatiannya yang ia berikan hanya pada Cagalli Hibiki dulu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, Cagalli melihat senyum miris dari Shinn.

Punggung Shinn perlahan menjauh dari jangkauan mata Cagalli. "Terima kasih juga, Shinn."

* * *

**~ One Shoot ~**

* * *

Setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Shinn, Cagalli pergi ke apartemen Athrun seperti biasanya. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu, ya. Gadis itu hanya menemani Athrun yang selalu kesepian di apartemennya, dan selalu memasakkan makan malam untuk laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ tersebut setelah mereka jadian. Walau hanya berbekal buku resep dari si Ibu yang diberikan padanya, tapi semua masakan yang dibuat Cagalli selalu enak. Ia sendiri juga heran kenapa bisa begitu.

_Ting, tong._

_Cklek._

Sosok Athrun tampak dari balik pintu yang terbuka. "Kukira kamu nggak datang."

Cagalli tersenyum seraya mengangkat seplastik belanjaan yang dipesankan Athrun tadi pagi.

"Maaf, ya. Aku selalu merepotkanmu," katanya dengan nada meringis.

Suara tawa terdengar dari mulut Cagalli. "Sudah kubilang 'kan berulang kali, aku tidak apa-apa Aku tahu kok bagaimana rasanya makan sendirian, pasti tidak enak." Gadis itu masuk ke dalam apartemen Athrun dan melihat beberapa bola kertas di lantai. "Heh? Kau sedang apa? Kenapa banyak sekali gulungan kertas di sini?" tanyanya seraya mengambil salah satu dari gulungan kertas yang dibuat seperti bola itu.

"Aku sedang... mengerjakan tugas?"

Mata gadis tersebut menyipit. "Tugas apa?"

"Err, Matematika?"

Matanya makin menyipit mendengar jawaban Athrun lalu ia berniat untuk membuka gulungan itu. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat tangan Athrun mengambil alih kertas tersebut. "Hei! Aku mau lihat!" seru Cagalli.

"Karena aku sudah lapar, lebih baik kamu masak dan biar aku yang merapikannya, oke?"

Cagalli memasang wajah cemberut dan sukses mendapat cubitan di pipinya.

"Jangan pasang wajah menggemaskan seperti ini, Caagalli."

"Huh, curang!" Ia pun pergi ke dapur kecil milik Athrun.

Senyum tipis terpasang di wajah tampannya. "Aku merasa beruntung bisa menjadi pacarmu."

Tanpa Athrun ketahui, Cagalli terus memperhatikan sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di samping ruang dapur sekaligus ruang makan miliknya, setelah menaruh belanjaannya di dapur. _Don't Enter_. Begitulah _notice_ yang ada di pintu. Memang sudah lama gadis itu penasaran dengan isi ruangan tersebut. Ia menengok sebentar ke ruang tamu dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu tangan kanannya yang bebas menggapai kenop pintu. Cagalli cukup terkejut karena pintu tersebut tidak dikunci, padahal ada _notice_-nya. _Apa Athrun sedang memakai ruangan ini sebelum aku kemari? _tanyanya dalam hati.

Perlahan ia tutup kembali pintu itu.

Gelap menyapa penglihatan Cagalli.

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, ia mencari-cari saklar lampu di dekat pintu. Setelah ketemu, ia pun menyalakannya. Kedua mata amber-nya sedikit melebar saat melihat isi ruangan tersebut. "I-ini..." Ia melangkah untuk mendekati sebuah lemari buku berukuran besar yang berada di hadapannya. Bahkan saking besarnya lemari tersebut sampai dinding pun tak terlihat. Di sana juga ada tangga kecil untuk mengambil buku-buku yang ada di rak paling atas. Cagalli menengok ke samping kiri. Di sana ada satu lemari buku berukuran sama dan dua lemari kecil di depan lemari besar itu. Ia menengok ke samping kanan.

Kedua kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati sebuah meja belajar dengan lampu merah menyala sebagai penerangannya berada di pojokan itu menarik perhatian Cagalli. Sedikit syok saat melihat beberapa foto dengan dirinya sebagai objek yang difoto tengah tergantung di tembok. Hanya beberapa sih, namun yang membuatnya kaget adalah foto dirinya bersama anak harimau sewaktu mereka pergi ke kebun binatang itu sudah terbingkai dan diletakkan di atas meja.

Cagalli mengambil foto itu seraya tersenyum. "_Baka_."

Setelah puas melihat foto dirinya, kedua mata Cagalli tertuju pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sudah tersusun rapi di samping foto tersebut.

"_Dangerous Girl_?" bacanya.

Ia mengambil lembaran paling atas untuk melihat lembaran berikutnya.

Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat lembaran itu berisi gambar-gambar seperti komik yang selalu ia baca ketika waktunya luang. "Ini... komik? Apa Athrun membuat komik?" Kedua mata itu kini menyipit saat menangkap satu sosok perempuan di kertas tersebut. "Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat gambar ini." Ia tampak berpikir lalu mengangguk, "Gambar perempuan ini sama seperti di bu—"

—_bluuush!_

Dengan cepat Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah ada _notice_ 'kan, jangan masuk ke sini."

Perlahan gadis itu menengok lalu memasang wajah _innocent_—tanpa ia sadari.

Sosok Athrun kini tengah menyandar di tiang pintu seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Melihat respon Cagalli yang seperti itu, tentu saja membuat Athrun gemas. Ia pun berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut yang memandang penuh serius pada lembaran-lembaran kertas miliknya.

"Kau seorang _mangaka_?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Cagalli begitu Athrun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baru sebulan ini."

"Sebulan kau bilang baru?"

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Athrun ketika Cagalli memandangnya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku soal ini?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya tak mau identitasku diketahui orang-orang."

"Tapi aku ini..." Tampak Cagalli salah tingkah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari belakang Cagalli. "Bilang 'tapi aku ini pacarmu' saja pakai diputus segala," kata Athrun geli. "_U-urusai_." Ia menghela napas seraya berjalan mendekati Cagalli yang masih betah membelakanginya sambil melihat-lihat komik buatannya.

_Gyut._

Kedua mata Cagalli membulat saat Athrun memeluk lehernya.

"Maaf."

Tangan kirinya menggapai tangan kanan kiri Athrun yang memeluknya. Detak jantung Cagalli lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Napas laki-laki itu yang bisa ia rasakan di telinganya membuat pipi Cagalli memerah karena malu. Walau mereka sudah sering berpelukan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja gadis itu berdebar tiap kali Athrun melakukannya. Walau terkadang dirinyalah yang memeluk Athrun tapi itu hanya tiga kali. Perlahan ia melepas pelukan tersebut seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Senyum kikuk terpasang di wajah manis Cagalli.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang minta maaf karena sudah masuk ke sini seenaknya."

Athrun hanya tersenyum lalu menyentuh pipi kanan Cagalli.

Mata _amber_ itu tertuju pada sepasang mata _emerald_ milik Athrun.

"Kau belum menyadarinya?"

"Apa?"

"Tokoh perempuan itu adalah tokoh yang sama dengan tokoh yang kugambar di buku catatanku," kata laki-laki berambut dark blue tersebut. Melihat wajah terkejut dari si pacar, membuat dirinya mencubit hidung Cagalli. "Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal kalau kau sudah melihat gambarku itu. Dasar nakal! Sudah kubilang jangan dibuka, tetap saja kau buka," gemas Athrun.

"H-habis, aku penasaran. Maaf."

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan setelah melihat komikku?"

Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya ke komik buatan Athrun. "Kenapa namanya _Dangerous Girl_?"

"Karena kau memang gadis yang berbahaya bagiku."

"Hah? Aku?"

Athrun memilih untuk bersandar di mejanya lalu menatap Cagalli. "Tokoh perempuan itu adalah kau, Cagalli," akunya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan sebelum gadis itu protes, Athrun sudah memotongnya. "Kau memang gadis paling berbahaya yang pernah kutemui. Hampir tiap hari kau sukses membuatku berdebar sampai rasanya seperti ingin mati saja. Sehari saja tak bertemu, rasa rinduku sudah membeludak dan menyesakanku. Hanya padamu, Cagalli, aku merasakannya."

"Athrun..."

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah seperti ini. Kau yang pertama, Cagalli."

Gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah merona samar.

"Aku berharap juga kalau kau adalah terakhir yang ditakdirkan untukku."

"S-sudah ah! Kerjaanmu menggombal terus sejak kita..."

"Jadian?" Athrun kembali tertawa. Oh astaga, laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena gadisnya kesulitan untuk mengatakan hal yang menyangkut hubungan mereka berdua. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau sesulit itu untuk mengatakan aku ini pacarmu atau kata pacaran lainnya. Tapi asal kamu berada di sampingku dan terus bersamaku seperti ini, aku sudah senang," akunya lagi sambil tersenyum tulus.

Tangan kanan Cagalli menggapai tangan kanan Athrun yang berada di samping tubuhnya.

Laki-laki itu menatap tangannya juga tangan Cagalli.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Athrun lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Athrun dengan kedua tanggannya seraya menaruhnya di pipi kirinya seolah Athrun yang menyentuh pipi itu. "Tanganmu selalu hangat," lirih Cagalli sambil memejamkan mata.

Athrun tersenyum. "Cagalli, mendekatlah," pintanya.

Gadis _blonde_ itu menurut dan kini berdiri di hadapan Athrun dengan tangan kanannya terus ia genggam.

Tangan kiri Athrun yang bebas menarik tengkuk Cagalli untuk mendekat secara perlahan seraya memiringkan wajahnya ke kiri. Ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Cagalli. Gadis itu ikut memejamkan mata saat Athrun menutup matanya. Tangan kiri laki-laki itu kini beralih pada pipi gadisnya disusul tangan Cagalli yang menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut. Mereka sama-sama memperdalam ciumannya. Lama ciuman itu bertahan hingga oksigen Cagalli terpompa habis dan memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

"Masih belum terbiasa?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Cagalli.

Cagalli hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona. "K-kenapa kau bisa setenang itu?"

"Tenang?"

"Ya. Kau selalu tenang saat menciumku," katanya dengan suara mencicit.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang seperti yang kamu katakan, Cagalli? Tiap aku melakukannya, jantungku selalu berdebar seperti yang kamu rasakan saat ini." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Cagalli yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Sudah kubilangkan 'kan kalau aku selalu berdebar tiap hari karenamu?"

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa berwajah tenang begitu?"

"Entah, aku juga bingung."

Keduanya terdiam dengan mata saling memandang.

"Kamu menemuinya?"

Pertanyaan dari Athrun sukses membuat Cagalli mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kamu janjian bertemu dengan Shinn, kan?" Tampak Athrun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Eh? Kau... tahu darimana?" Cagalli bersumpah, ia tak pernah memberitahukan soal ini pada Athrun karena takut melukai perasaannya. Tapi sadarkah kau, Cagalli? Dengan tidak mengatakannya pada pacarmu itu, bisa membuat nyawamu terancam? Bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung laki-laki yang kau temui itu adalah Shinn Asuka. Mantan sekaligus rival Athrun untuk mendapatkanmu, walau pada akhirnya kau tetap memilih Athrun.

"Aku melihatnya tadi saat pergi ke toko."

Keringat dingin meluncur di pipinya begitu mendengarnya. "B-benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Err, itu 'kan hanya pertemuan biasa sebelum dia pergi ke luar negeri."

"Sampai menciummu begitu?"

_Glek!_

_Sejak kapan aku menjadi setakut ini padanya? _tanya Cagalli dalam hati seraya merapalkan macam-macam doa untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Segitu menyeramkannya kah sosok Athrun di mata Cagalli sekarang?

"Tak apa."

"Eh?"

"Aku maafkan karena aku tahu, ciuman tadi sebagai salam perpisahan kalian."

"C-ciuman? Kami tidak ciuman kok!"

Athrun hanya tersenyum. "Iya, aku tahu. Dia hanya menciummu di pipi."

"Kau cemburu?"

Dengan jujurnya laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Tapi tadi katanya tidak apa-apa," protes Cagalli.

"Memang, tapi semua laki-laki pasti merasa cemburu jika melihat pacarnya dicium orang lain. Terlebih yang mencium adalah orang yang pernah menjadi orang terspesial di hatimu." Ia berdiri dari posisinya yang setengah menyender dan setengah duduk di mejanya lalu menangkup wajah Cagalli dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. "Tapi karena kamu sudah menyembunyikannya dariku, kamu harus mendapat hukuman, Cagalli."

Cagalli melotot saat Athrun menciumnya lagi.

"Mmph! Mmph!"

Gadis itu berontak karena belum siap menerima hukuman Athrun yang tiba-tiba itu. _Aaargh! Kami-sama! Bantu aku! _Walau hukumannya hanya ciuman, namun itulah yang membuat Cagalli takuti. Napasnya selalu tidak kuat jika lama-lama berciuman dan Athrun tahu akan hal itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, rontaan Cagalli terhenti karena napasnya sudah habis. Athrun yang sadar menyeringai lalu melepas ciumannya.

"Kau—_hosh_—gila, hah!?"

"Memang, aku tergila-gila padamu," gombalnya sambil mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium Cagalli lagi, tapi di pipi. "Aku lapar, Cagalli. Kamu mau masak kapan?"

Cagalli cemberut mendengarnya. "_Urusai_."

"Kamu mau dicium lagi, ya?" goda Athrun.

"Tidaaak!"

Dengan secepat kilat Cagalli berlari menuju dapur.

* * *

**~ One Shoot ~**

* * *

Hari kini sudah menjelang malam. Sinar sang matahari harus kembali meredup dan teralihkan pada sinar bintang-bintang di langit malam. Dari sebuah apartemen di ujung kota, tampak sepasang kekasih tengah menonton TV setelah keduanya makan malam bersama. Si gadis yang tak lain adalah Cagalli Hibiki itu kini tengah tidur di pangkuan si pacar—Athrun Zala—yang masih setia menatap wajah tenangnya ketika tidur.

"Seperti melihat malaikat," gumam Athrun sambil menyentuh pipi Cagalli.

TV berukuran 21 inchi itu tetap menyala walaupun tidak ditonton.

"Nngh." Tangan Cagalli menggapai tangan Athrun dan menggenggamnya.

"Kamu benar-benar tertidur atau pura-pura tidur?"

"Dua-duanya," jawab si gadis dengan nada menggumam.

Athrun tertawa kecil dibuatnya. "Sudah jam setengah delapan, lebih baik kuantar kamu pulang sekarang," katanya.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Athrun."

"Biar kugendong sampai rumah."

Cagalli dengan malasnya bangun dari posisinya dibantu Athrun. "Benar, ya?"

Melihat laki-laki itu menganggukan kepalanya, Cagalli hanya bisa menurut. Ia memakai jaket coklat panjangnya yang ada di sandaran sofa seraya mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas meja. Athrun pun berjongkok dengan posisi membelakangi Cagalli. Kedua tangan gadis itu kemudian memeluk leher Athrun seraya tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

"Manja."

"Nggak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, asalkan kamu hanya manja padaku seorang."

"Dengan Kira nggak boleh?"

"Itu beda lagi."

Mereka pun keluar apartemen dan pergi menuju kediam Hibiki. "Kau tidak lelah menggendongku sampai rumah? Jaraknya 'kan lumayan jauh," tanya Cagalli dengan nada cemas.

"Tubuhmu itu tidak berat, Cagalli."

"Tapi tadi 'kan aku habis makan. Pasti beratku bertambah."

"Kamu ini, sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa juga."

Cagalli memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kamu, kamu, kamu. Nggak cocok tahu, sok manis."

"Haha, kritikan yang pedas, kau berhasil menyinggung perasaanku, Cagalli."

Tak ada lagi perbincangan di antara mereka setelahnya karena sibuk menyamankan diri masing-masing di tengah dinginnya udara musim dingin. Sebutir kristal putih mendarat di hidung Cagalli. Sebuah salju. "Huaaa! Salju pertama! Lihat, Athrun! Salju pertama turun!" seru gadis itu kegirangan seraya menunjuk langit. Dan benar, beberapa salju turun dari langit.

"Aku senang," gumam Athrun.

Si gadis berusaha melihat wajah Athrun. "Senang? Kenapa?"

"Di tahun ini, aku bisa merasakan salju pertama denganmu."

"..."

"Dulu, aku selalu menginginkan hal ini terjadi."

Pelukan Cagalli di leher Athrun mengerat. "Aku juga."

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan kediaman Hibiki. Dari luar, tampak rumah itu sepi. Athrun menurunkan Cagalli seraya tersenyum pada gadis itu. Salju terus turun yang membuat udara semakin dingin. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam, Cagalli mengambil syal merah miliknya lalu melilitkannya di leher Athrun yang hanya memakai mantel krem sepanjang lutut dengan celana jeans hitam sebagai bawahannya.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli."

"Mau mampir dulu?"

Athrun menggeleng pelan. "Sudah sana masuk, udara makin dingin."

Cagalli tak merespon dan memilih untuk mendekati si pacar. Ia berjinjit sambil memegang kedua bahu Athrun. _Cup._ Kecupan ringan mampir di pipi laki-laki itu. Tentu saja Athrun merona, walau ia sudah empat kali ini dicium di pipinya.

"Kenapa selalu di pipi?" protesnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Ahaha, aku ini bukan seperti dirimu tahu."

"Saat kamu mabuk, kau menciumku di bibir."

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Itu 'kan kecelakaan!"

Mendengar seruan Cagalli membuatnya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut _blond_-nya yang hampir basah karena kejatuhan butiran-butiran salju. "Sudah masuk sana, aku yakin Kira tengah mengkhawatirkanmu," suruh Athrun seraya tersenyum.

_Grep!_

"Cagalli?"

"_Daisuki da_."

Athrun tak bisa lagi menahan senyum bahagianya begitu mendengar pernyataan Cagalli. Gadis itu memang kesulitan menyatakan perasaannya sehingga jarang untuk mengatakannya. Ia pun membalas pelukan Cagalli. "_Daisuki da yo_, Cagalli," balasnya. Senyum jahil muncul beberapa detik kemudian. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tingkahmu jadi seperti ini? Ah, apa kamu nggak rela jika aku pulang?"

Secepat kilat gadis itu melepas pelukannya. "PD banget sih!"

"Hahaha, sepertinya memang benar."

Wajah Cagalli terlihat cemberut lalu melangkah mendekati gerbang yang masih tertutup.

"Cagalli!"

Panggilan Athrun sukses membuatnya berhenti melangkah sambil memegangi pagar rumah. "Aku mencintaimu! Aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang ada di sampingku selamanya sebagai orang terspesial di hidupku!" _Bluuush!_ Wajah Cagalli memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya juga ikut berdebar mendengarnya. "_B-b-bakayaro_! J-jangan berteriak seperti itu, Athrun _baka_!" protes Cagalli dengan nada gugup seraya menengok ke arah gerbang. Gadis itu yakin kalau orang rumah mendengar teriakan Athrun. _Baka, baka, baka!_

Athrun memasang wajah jahil sebelum berbalik. "_Oyasumi_, Cagalli."

Cagalli yang masih merona hanya bisa tersenyum dan berbisik. "_Oyasumi_, Athrun-_kun_..."

Keduanya sama-sama memandang ke atas.

"Walau aku tak yakin bisa terus berada di sampingmu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu," bisik Cagalli.

"...Aku memang tak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu tersenyum tulus hanya padaku seorang," kata Athrun seraya mengeratkan syal milik Cagalli.

"Karena aku... mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Senyum mengembang di wajah keduanya.

**The End**

TT^TT #pundung di pojokan# huaaa! Gomen, gomen! Sequel-nya jadi aneh begini! aduuuh, karena banyak neror #digeplaked readers# untuk membuat sequel-nya, pada akhirnya hari ini Mizu publish. Mizu buat ini tadi pagi dan baru bisa ke-publish di malamnya. Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk **Hoshi Uzuki** yang sudah menyarankan tentang gambar yang waktu itu ada di buku catatan Athrun untuk dimasukkan ke sequel-nya, lalu **mrs. zala** dan **SapphireSkyBlue** yang minta sequel-nya. Haha, ini udah Mizuka buatin. :D Maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan, setidaknya para pembaca tahu ending-nya yang benar-benar ending(?)

Readers : maksud lo?

Haha! Lupakan! Oke, Mizu nggak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak karena terlalu bingung. Jadi, Mizu sudahi sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa di fic Mizuka lainnya! :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! #bow#**


End file.
